Always Say Sorry
by Lovebird29
Summary: Mark and Maddy's first fight and make up. And they both discover something about each other. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Common if I owned Terra Nova the show would practically be all about Maddy and Mark.

A/N: OK I was inspired to wright this after I found out Dean Geyer, (the actor who plays Mark Reynolds) was third runner up on Australian Idol. Mark can fucking sing too, that boy could not get any more perfect. Also the actress who plays Maddy is a singer too. SO yeah this happened.

A/N 2: This is my first Terra Nova fic and one of my first times actually writing a seen and not talking completely in pass tents. The beginning doesn't count.

A/N 3: Also I don't even really like song fics but I'm not entirely sure this is one. I hope you enjoy.

_Italics means past/memory _'means thought'

* * *

><p>Maddy Shannon was pissed. Or she was. Maddy had been walking around the colony for hours trying to walk out her anger and come to terms with what happened today. She had her first fight with Mark Reynolds today and it left her feeling dazed. She rarely fought with anyone.<p>

"_Maddy get DOWN!" Mark shouted as he put his hand on her head and shoved her behind a table in the market._

"_Mark, that's my dad!" She shouted._

_Moments earlier Jim Shannon had been shot by a sixer. They had come to Terra Nova to trade Curren back for supplies. Not all went well considering Terra Nova didn't want Curren back. At that point everything went FUBAR and Jim got shot in the stomach by an arrow._

"_Mark, let go I have to get to him," Maddy was in tears begging Mark to let her go help her dad. Bullets, arrows and sonic pulses were still flying in every direction and Jim had gone down in the middle of it. Elizabeth had already gotten there and was trying desperately to simultaneously shield her husband and stop the bleeding._

"_No Maddy, my job is to protect you and there is no way in hell I'm letting you go," Mark pushed Maddy further under the table and fired off a few shots at the retreating sixers._

"_Mark I don't care what your job is, let me help my dad," by now the tears had stopped. Mark heard a deadly calm in her voice that he had never heard before. He looked down at her and he saw something that truly surprised him. He saw the promise of murder in her eyes if he did not let her go. Until that moment Mark had not seen much of Jim Shannon in Maddy, but in that moment he defiantly saw him. _

_Mark steeled himself for what he had to do next. He had sworn to protect all of Terra Nova and right then that included protecting Maddy form almost certain injury as she rushed in to help her mother save her father's life. The bullets and arrows were still volleying back and forth._

_Maddy saw the change in Mark, she watched him go form her boyfriend to the soldier he was trained to be. His eye's hardened, his back went ramrod straight, and his grip tightened on her arm, "No." _

_Hours later when Jim was stable Maddy found Mark waiting outside the clinic for her._

"_I can't believe your held me back, my dad could have died," Maddy's voice was hard with restrained anger._

"_I did what I had to do," was Mark's only answer._

"_You had no right to stop me," she was starting to break her voice increased in anger. She had lost her father once and she had no desire to do it again. She almost had today, if the bold had hit a little to the left it would have severed Jim's abdominal aorta. He would have died in seconds and Maddy wouldn't have been there to say good bye. Mark would have robbed her of that chance._

"_I had every right to stop you!" Mark was on the verge of yelling. "It's my job to protect this colony and everyone in it, including you."_

"_Mark if he had died I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. He was already taken once form me without being able to say goodbye! How could you stop me from having that chance?" she was yelling and crying all at once remembering the awful time when her dad wasn't there. _

_Mark took a step towards her, wanting to comfort her. Maddy took a step back. "Look Maddy I did what I had to, I did my job."_

_Maddy shook her head, "No you didn't stop my mom form running out there."_

"_I didn't have a chance, I was just able to stop you from making a stupid decision," Mark knew it was a mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He was mad too. She sat there fighting with him when he could have been helping his comrades. He should have been with the rest of his unit instead he had to stay and stop Maddy from charging into a combat zone. He was pissed that she had such recluse abandon for her life._

_Maddy was shocked at the words that had come out of Marks mouth. Usually he was so polite and understanding but she couldn't understand what just happened. Mark took another step towards her. _

"_Look Maddy," he said it as a soldier with none of his usual kindness. Maddy took another step back, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. As Mark reached for her she took off running in the opposite direction. Mark was so angry he didn't follow her. _

* * *

><p>That was hours ago. It was now in late in the night and Maddy had been walking the colony since. She was no longer mad at Mark. She knows he was doing his job and she had made it more difficult by fighting him. But it was her dad, she couldn't louse him again.<p>

Maddy was abruptly drawn from her thoughts by a soldier walking buy her. She looked up and found herself in the military quarter, where the soldier's barracks were. Her dad had warned her off going to this part of the colony, all he would say was "Soldiers". Truth be told she always felt safe inside the gates, she didn't think anything would harm her here. She also found that she was on the street that Mark's barrack is on. Maddy smiled faintly. She would always be drawn to him even deep I thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts again buy the chords of a familiar song being played on the guitar. 'No matter where you go in time or space you will always find a Beatles fan,' Maddy thought to herself. The music stopped abruptly. A few minutes passed when Maddy stood extremely still hoping she would hear the song again. It started up again and Maddy followed it to its source.

It was Mark.

He was sitting outside his barrack door on a stool. His eyes were closed and he was strumming on a guitar humming the lyrics. He would get two verses into the song than the strumming would slow and his eyes would screw up like he was trying to remember something. The music would thin abruptly stop as he opened his eyes and stared at a book on a stool in front of him.

* * *

><p>After his fight with Maddy, Mark didn't chase after her when she stormed off. He was still mad and he knew nothing would be solved if he chased after her. He knew that he had to cool down before he tried to talk to her again or they would just argue in circles. So he went straight back to his barrack, grabbed his guitar from under his bed, and grabbed a book. He would do what he always did when he was mad and needed to cool off.<p>

He would learn a new Beatles' song.

His mother had loved the Beatles and in turn he loved them too. When he came through the portal he had his guitar and a book with all their songs. He figured that he would learn them. And he has steadily. It always helped to clear his head when he needed to think. The task of remembering where his fingers had to go, the strum pattern, and the chorus were perfectly mindless tasks that would allow his anger to ebb.

He did understand where Maddy was coming from. She wanted to help her dad, but he couldn't allow her to get hurt. He knew one day his duties and his feelings for Maddy would come to clash. He had just hoped it would be some time in the far future, not today.

He was brought out of his musings when his fingers faltered again. This song was particular hard for him. It could be that he hadn't played for months, much rather spending his time with Maddy, or it could be that Maddy was all he could think of and he couldn't keep the words and tabs strait in his head. It was a difficult pick pattern.

He tried again only getting to the second verse when he faltered over the words he just couldn't get them straight in his head and that made him fumble the playing. He stared at the words and tabs again deciding to sing allowed to try and keep everything strait. He started to play again.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

Maddy smiled she loved this song. She had spent an entire week listening to this song on repeat.

"Black bird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life You were only waiting for this moment to be free."

Mark continued playing the bridge, this was the part that his fingers and tong couldn't get. He could play it or he could sing it he just couldn't put both together. As he was getting to the chorus he stopped singing hoping he would get the chords right this time. Then, all of a sudden, bright and clear voice rose above the strumming of his guitar he heard.

"Blackbird fly blackbird fly In to the light of the dark black night"

Mark looked up startled. Standing in fount of him was Maddy singing in the most beautiful voice he could imagine, he had no idea she could sing.

"Blackbird fly blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night"

Maddy continued to sing as he played her the song. On the third verse he chimed in.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

Maddy didn't know what made her step up to face Mark and start singing. She never really sang in front of anybody, being too shy. But she loved hearing him play and didn't want him to stop so she just started and she generally finishes what she starts.

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

Maddy finished the song high and clear. Blushing as Mark stared at her like she was some sort of goddess. His finished the last chords of the song still staring at her. He then put his guitar down and stood to face her.

"I'm sorry," it was said simultaneously. They both let out a nervous laugh. Maddy gestured for Mark to go first.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper and that I let you leave while still mad," Mark wouldn't say he was sorry for stopping her, he was doing what he knew was right, but he would apologize for everything else. He took a step towards Maddy. She didn't back up.

"I'm sorry for making your job harder and storming off instead of talking," Maddy wouldn't apologize for wanting to help her dad. She took an unconscious step towards Mark. They were less than a foot away from each other.

"I can't promise that I won't stop you again, I will always do what I think is right," Mark had to make sure she knew that he would always do his job, even if she would get mad at him.

"And I can't promise that I will always make it easy for you to do your job," Maddy would always put her family first and if that involved running head first into danger, she would do it, she only could hope that Mark would be there to protect her.

"Ok," Mark said while moving even closer to Maddy.

"Ok," Maddy responded as she tilted her head to look up at Mark.

They were mere inches apart and moving closer. Maddy's arms went around Marks neck as his hands encircled her waist. Mark tilted his head down and kissed Maddy. Not one of their usual chase kisses. This kiss was full of both Mark and Maddy's feelings for each other. It was full of their love and understanding. This kiss said it all, 'I forgive you', 'I will always be here, 'we may fight but we will always make up'.

'I love you.'

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I almost ended it with them getting catcalls from the entire barracks but I like this ending a little better. And my DVR is messed up and I haven't seen Proof yet. I'm so freaken bummed. Please Review! I love them and they inspire me to write more.<p> 


	2. The Catcalls

Well I teased it, so I might as well write how I thought it would go. Usual disclaimers apply.

'thoughts'

* * *

><p>Mark and Maddy enjoyed their kiss for all of a minute before a wolf whistle broke the silence of the night. Mark and Maddy pulled apart to see that they had quite an audience.<p>

"OOWWW OOOWWW! Reynolds!"

" Ohhh YEAH get it done"

Maddy buried her bright red face into Marks shoulder as the catcalls continued. 'Soldieries' was her only thought. Mark wrapped his arms around Maddy trying to shield her as he faught a grin.

"Come on guys, that's enough," Mark tried to get them to stop, it only made it worse.

"Reynolds and Maddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Are we going to have little Renyolds running around soon?"

Mark herd Maddy squeak at that. He could feel her face burning threw his shirt. He knew it was all in good fun. This teasing was all part of being in a tightknit community. Especially soldieries, they razzed on each other the worst of all. He had even done it a couple of times when one of the guy's girls was seen leaving one of the barracks. He knew nothing would come of it. The guys would keep their mouths shut. Right now, though he was surprised that his shirt was not burning off from the heat of Maddy's face.

"Come on let me put my guitar away and I'll walk you home," Mark whispered in Maddy's ear. The jeers were still flying. Mark bent down and picked up his guitar then led Maddy to his door. Being the perfect gentleman he just opened it and set it inside the room. He didn't need rumors flying about anything inappropriate. Jim Shannon held a grudge and a gun and Mark very much liked living. Maddy was still blushing furiously as the calls continued. Mark just held her hand and let her burry her face into the side of his shoulder as he led her out of the Soldier's Quarter.

Only after the catcalls had faded did Maddy look up. "Oh my god," was all she said.

"They were actually quite nice about it, they have a lot worse material."

"It gets worse?" Maddy sounded stunned.

"Yeah but most of them know your dad and they don't want you crying home about them, they have thing they would rather be doing then latrine duty." All of the soldiers know that Jim Shannon had Commander Taylors ear and they didn't even want to think of the consequences. "Don't worry it's all in good fun."

"I don't think I could be any more embarrassed," Maddy hid her face in Mark's shoulder again.

"What being seen kissing me is embarrassing?" Mark teased Maddy.

Maddy's head snapped up, "No, no I could never be embarrassed by you, it's just I've never been the center of attention, and they were saying some pretty wild things, and I don't want my dad to know and be mean to them and they told you to 'get it done'."Maddy was rambling, Mark know it and still thought it was cute. She finally looked at Mark's eyes and saw the teasing edge in them.

"Relax, I know, and don't worry they know how to keep their mouths shut," Mark smiled.

He was happy that they were able to get back to normal even after their fight. He was really falling for this girl.

"Ok… well…good," Maddy relaxed once she realized Mark was kidding. She loved that they could get back to normal. She knew that their fight would not be their last but she was happy that they could make up and be so normal afterwards.

While they were talking they had arrived at the Shannon family's house.

"Well Miss Shannon I do believe this is the part where bid you good night," Mark said formally with that same teasing edge to his voice.

Maddy leaned into him, "Mister Reynolds I believe you are correct, good night," At that she turned on her heel and steeped up onto the landing juts outside the door, with every intention to go inside.

"Oh no you don't," Mark chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. The action off balanced Maddy and she ended up pressed up against Mark with her arms around his neck. Mark's hands automatically circled her waist and he kissed Maddy passionately for the second time that night. They spent a few minutes on the fount porch kissing. Maddy threaded her fingers in Mark's short hair keeping him pressed close to her. One of Mark's hands traveled up Maddy's body and cupped the back of her head. The other hand encircled her waist more and pulled her tighter.

When Maddy made a small sound in the back of her throat Mark pulled away giving Maddy one last chaste kiss on her lips then for head. It took all of his strength to just crush her in a hug and do no more. He wanted to do this courting thing right by Maddy so he was going to take it slow.

"'Night Maddy," he whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight Mark," Maddy said back into his shirt.

Mark let go and watched Maddy open the door and go inside. He stayed outside the door to make sure she was in okay. He then saw a motion out of the corner of his eye. Maddy was in her bedroom and was waving to him from her window. Mark waved back. She shut the blinds and a few minutes later the light turned off. Mark was still standing there with his hand raised and the biggest grin on his face.

He was so head over heels for this girl. He knew he would do anything for her, and he was definitely ok with that.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you like it!<p> 


End file.
